Airplanes and Boats (2006, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Castle Adventure is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on August 12, 1991. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang are going on a castle adventure. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *Brave Knight (Rick Moranis) *Royal Dragon (Ray Henry) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Sworke) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levvit) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #The Land of Make Believe #Let's Go On An Adventure #Here in the Forest #Silly Sounds #London Town #Castles So High #Wave the Flags #London Bridge #Go Round and Round The Village #I'm the King #Old King Cole #Knight's Dance #The Sleeping Princess #Tea Party Medley Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pat a Cake/Pease Porridge Hot/Sing a Song of Sixpence #I Am a Fine Musican #Castle Celebration Medley Boom-Dee-Ay/When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band/Wave the Flags [Reprise/It's a Great Day]] #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Triva *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video are also used in "Eat, Drink & Be Healthy!". *The musical arrangements used in this video are also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus" (same goes for the 1990 Backyard Gang theme song). *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (with some of the arrangements cut off), with Barney's vocals from Barney In Concert (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse), Baby Bop's vocals from different 1991 Backyard Gang videos (with music by David Bernald Wolf) and kids' vocals from different Backyard Gang videos with music arrangements by David Bernald Wolf. *The King (Rick Wetzel) and Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) made their debut in this video. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing in the backyard, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive at the school playground and see that it's a beautiful day) is used. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Adam accidently put a crown around the Barney doll. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him) is used. *When Baby Bop arrives at the forest and says "Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the Backyard Gang, the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was pitched down to -2 and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -1. Also, the sound clips are mixed with Baby Bop's 1991-1992 voice. *When Baby Bop greets Barney and the Backyard Gang, the music from *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang see the brave knight, and the dragon, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Robert tries to toss the pizza dough up in the air) is used. *Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang scream and run away from the brave knight and the dragon, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick runs around), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Barney's 1991-1992 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared of a blindfold), except it was pitched down to -2, Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with Michael's 1990-1993 voice, Amy's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +2, Howie is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), Tina's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by the piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +3, Luci's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -1, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Derek's 1991 voice, Adam's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2, Jeffery's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Patrick SmartyPants" (when Patrick falls off a cliff for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Jeffery's voice and Samantha's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang run away from the brave knight and the dragon, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Sir Chip runs down the castle stairs) is used. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop has to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and The Backyard Gang, *When Baby Bop leaves to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the Backyard Gang, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear) is used, except it was pitched down to - 3. This will be also appeared in "On the Move with Barney! (July 14, 1992) (When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear), and many others. *After Baby Bop leaves, When the kids leave the backyard to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then Kristen walks over to the Barney doll (with the bus driver hat on his head) and tells him that he's the best bus driver they ever had, and kisses him, and then leaves, and then the Barney doll winks) is used. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids run away from the brave knight and the dragon.